


Kaleidoscope

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masks, Mentions of Pregnancy, Seven Deadly Sins, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville runs a very successful shop in Daigon Alley. He is happy with his life until he is forced to take a deeper look at his life when his estranged uncle leaves him eight beautiful masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

Title: Kaleidoscope  
Date: 18th December 2011  
Warnings: Male pairings, mentions of BDSM, Vices   
Rating: M+  
Ship: Blaville  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from using Harry Potter and associated characters for my own entertainment.  
Notes: Insanity from here on in.

BetaxateB

When Neville woke up that morning, the only unfortunate news he had expected was a slow sales day; so when the larges terracotta eagle owl landed on his windowsill with a letter in its mouth he thought nothing of it. He took the letter and continued with his daily routine, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth before heading downstairs to open his shop; opening the mail as he magically sweep his shop.   
Even on that early morning the mail was the same as always. A copy of Herbs of the Month, bills from Gringotts and updates of his account balances, invitations to the parties being held in honour of Voldemort's defeat as well as one from the Minister of Magic Percy Weasely, who was holding an extravagant affair for those who aided the war effort to defeat the dark wizard. He knew he would decline them, seeing himself as an average wizard who only did what he saw was right at the time.

He entered his shop when he came to the last of his mail; a slightly yellowed envelope addressed to him with no return address. He cast the appropriate detecting charms, thanking Merlin himself for the formation of Dumbledore's Army. When his spells came back clean he sighed, ripping the letter open and dumping its contents on his counter. He set the brooms and pans to being picking up dust before he gave the letter his full attention.

The letter creaked as he unfolded it, making the brunette cringe and take care. The scent of aged parchment hit his nose and he wrinkled it, waving his hand to try and dissipate it as he began to read.

To my nephew Neville Longbottom,  
You may not know me but I know of you. I am your father's brother Alwin Longbottom. If you are reading this letter then I would have died. My dear nephew please know that even though we have never met I feel it best to leave my collection to you. 

On the day indicated you and four of your cousins shall meet on Dreadfall Island where I, at the time of this writing, currently reside. When you arrive there you are to be dressed in Olive robes and greet everyone with a hail of, “Great weather this morn!” Regardless of the time. This is how my benefactor will know you are who you say you are. 

Oh I have almost forgotten, the letter is a portkey that will become active at 3:14 pm, three weeks after the seal has been broken. Do be prompt.

Sincerely, Uncle Alwin.

Neville folded the letter back up and placed it under the counter, his shop was fully swept. He magiced the windows open; following through with the last 'whoosh' to unlock the door. He had heard of an uncle Alwin, his grandmother always cursed his name whenever she spoke of her son Frank. His uncle was a black sheep, she would always say fretting and working herself up so much that his aunt would have to give her a calming draught.   
As Neville opened the till, filling it with pounds, sickles and knuts for the day, he wondered why his uncle would give him something; as the letter said, they had never met before.

As Neville predicted that morning his sales were slow with the exception of mail orders. His only customer of the day was a young woman with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She continued to stare at him before buying some dried monkhood and leaving. He hoped he'd never see her again. 

That night he went to the top of his building, staring over Diagon alley as the Weasley's new Fire Spitters rolled across the sky; cheers rose from the packed street below as witches and wizards danced to the beat of the wireless' music. Voldemort was dead and had remained dead for eight years, what wasn't there to celebrate? The brunette sighed; thinking of his family in the hospital waiting for the day magic advanced enough to heal them of their madness. 

“I'll visit them tomorrow,” he vowed, “I'll tell them about Uncle Alwin and collection he left me.”  
Neville lay back on his roof, enjoying the sound of more Fire Spitters exploding in the sky. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a disembodied voice whispered behind him. “I thought you might be here,” He scrambled for his wand and almost lost his balance when an invisible hand gripped his. Above him floated the head of Harry Potter, one of his closest friends since the Battle of Hogwarts eight years prior. 

He watched as Harry shrugged off the rest of the cloak and pulled him up. He was wearing a Peruvian blue dress robe and his hair was somewhat tamed on his head. The raven laughed when his friend smacked him on the arm.

“Keep this up Harry and we'll have to put a bell on collar on you.” Neville jibed, not at all angry with the Man-Who-Survived. 

“You and Draco both then,” Harry countered, taking a seat next to the former Gryffindor. “He's trying to get Hermione to draw up an official petition.”

“Really now? I'd be signature number one for that. By the way how is Hermione these days? She slowing down with the baby?”

Harry's laugh was drowned out when another Fire Spitter exploded close to Neville's roof. “No! She's even busier preparing for the baby. Thinks Ron wouldn't be able to handle it.”

Neville laughed, he knew Hermione liked to be organized but not allowing the father of her child some room to prove himself was a bit much. 

“So you weren't at the Gala today? Anything wrong?”

Neville looked out over the alley once more just in time to see George toss a few glittery round objects out the window; with a bang they exploded into colourful confetti which caused an even louder uproar amongst the alley members. 

Harry had gained more patience while dating Draco Malfoy but Neville knew he would have to speak before Harry's Aruour instincts kicked in and forced him to speak. “I had a lot on my mind Harry.”

“Neville...” The herbologist wouldn't have classed that statement as a threat but it definitely wasn't friendly.

He sighed, plucking up his courage and finally admitting that he didn't want to go and at any rate he wasn't really deserving of his Order of Merlin.

Harry's stinging jinx had him jumping but he couldn't fault the man for that; his failed relationship with Luna had him questioning his very magic. “Sorry Harry it's just... wasn't I good enough?”

Harry patted his friend's back, “You were Neville; Luna just needed something more. Something only Colin could give her.” The brunette nodded in understanding but he still couldn't get over the pain it had caused him. 

They watched the display until the fireworks died down; Neville offered harry a cup of tea which he accepted. They made their way into Neville's home, Harry spotting the letter on the table and inquiring about its contents.

“Oh my uncle died recently and he is giving me his collection.”

Harry accepted the cup of tea, a small thanks falling off his lips. “I didn't know you had an uncle Neville.”

His hardy laugh bounced off the walls as he answered, “Not just one harry but three of them, could you imagine it? I never knew this one though.”

Harry nodded, “so what are you going to do? It might be a trap from Voldemort sympathizers.” Neville nodded.

“I know I'm not really sure what to do about it though.”

“You know... Hermione is really good at making decisions like these.”

Neville perked up, “Yes!” he embraced the other man, just narrowly missing tossing the piping hot tea in his lap. “I'll see her tomorrow!”

Harry hugged him back congratulating him on his decision and wishing him the best of luck. They continued their conversation until Harry's tea had gotten cold; he left the building and apparated home to his most likely fuming lover.

The next day found Neville Longbottom hunting down his bushy hair friend. It almost hurt him to close his shop for the hour but he knew that early morning had little flow in terms of customer traffic. He walked up the stairs of the ministry, still in awe of it after walking these many times during the Death Eater trails.

Neville palmed the letter in his pocket as he strode past the lobby and up the Minister Shacklebolt's office, his resolve the only thing keeping him from forgetting the whole fiasco. He barely caught the lift up, giving Draco a small thank you when he jinxed the lift open. The blond smirked back in return and told him to get 'Granger' to make push his petition through.

Neville laughed and said he would do his best. The brunette got off before the blond and made his way to the undersecretary of the Minster of Magic. When he finally found the woman she was typing erratically at her typewriter; hardly pausing from her work even when she say her former housemate. 

Her pace slowed to a stop and she got up to hug the other. “Oh Neville! I'm so glad to see you!” Neville laughed and hugged her back, her stomach protruding poking him back. 

“Wow Hermione you're very big, shouldn't you be home?” Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville knew that look well, he always remembered seeing just before Ron and Harry were about to be scolded. 

“Just because I am pregnant Neville,” she prodded him in the chest with her finger. “Does not mean that I am incompetent.”

Neville felt suitably chastised by the other brunette and muttered an apology under his breath. He palmed his pocket once more; the letter that weighed it down distracted him. Their conversation carried on about the other’s life before Neville pulled up his courage and handed Hermione his letter. He need her expert advice, he told her, he knew that she was very good at guessing a person's intent and decided that she would make a good choice for asking.

Hermione beamed at him, grabbing the letter from him and with a few swishes and flickers she checked the contents of the letter. When seeing nothing wrong she began to read it. Neville twisted and fidgeted in the spot as Hermione’s eyes ran down the letter. When she was done she asked Neville about his uncle.

He told her that he never knew him and his grandmother was always upset with him. Hermione frowned, the wrinkles in her forehead becoming more pronounced as she did so. “Well Neville, he seems like a good person besides a little odd but you should ask your grandmother about him since she would know more about him.”

Neville nodded, saddened that his friend couldn't help him more. He pocketed the letter and thanked her for her time. She smiled in return, eyes darkening from her inability to help him.

At the end of the day Neville went to visit his parents; he wanted to have the solace of being alone with them and was surprised to find his grandmother sitting at the foot of her son's bed. He cleared his throat, successfully not drawing his own wand when his grand drew hers.

She sighed and conjured a chair next to hers, patting the seat. The herbologist took a seat, smiling at his grandmother as he tried to banish the thought of the letter from his mind. 'What's on your mind Neville?”

Neville felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe he was found out so easily. “What do you mean grand? I'm not hiding anything.”

“Neville Longbottom, I have raised you since you were in diapers, do you think I wouldn't know when you are hiding something.” His grand's stern voice made his ears heat. He knew lying to her was bad idea.

“I got a letter yesterday,” he started, “and before you say anything I know you hate him but please let me finish. I want your promise.” He hated doing this to his grand but he knew better than most how his uncle's name sent her into a fit.

“Neville!”

“Just promise me grand.”

He watched his grand's face scrunch up and then smooth out, the frown lines still not quite leaving her face. “Fine I promise. You know you're alot like your father, never taking no for answer.”

Neville just smiled, handing his grand the letter. It now had a few more wrinkles to it and the edges of the folds were beginning to rip. “I got a letter from uncle Alwin,” He started, watching his grand's face contort before smoothing over once again. “He said he's left me one of his collects; said it'd be best for me.”

His grand said nothing but held out her hand for the paper. She read it over before folding it up and laying it in her lap. “Neville, I don't like your uncle, but if he'd talking about the same collect I think he is then you would have to go collect it.”

Neville nodded. He was still puzzled but he grand did know his uncle. “What collection is it?” His grand's sigh and pushed the letter back in his hands. 

“If I am correct it would be the Fete Collection.”

“Fete Collection?” His grand nodded, taking one of his hands in her own. 

“Yes Neville, it is very old and very few today know of it. It has been in the Longbottom family longer than we have been called Longbottoms.” Neville's eyes popped. He opened his mouth to comment but his grandmother shushed him. “You've had your turn Nev, now let me have my piece. It is a collection of masks; each mask having its own unique effect on their owner. It is said that the one who masters these masks will be shown something no man has ever seen before.”

It had been three weeks since his grand had advised him and he was dressed in his best olive coloured robes and was waiting on the portkey letter to activate. He kept muttering to himself, 'Great weather we're having this morn, great weather we're having this morn.' The shop was closed for the afternoon but the mail orders hadn't stopped coming in. He filed each order away, promising to get to them when he returned, and took to pacing around his kitchen table. 

A small hum was the only think that alerted him to the portkey's activation and he grabbed onto it. The familiar tug at his navel told him it had worked and before he knew it he found himself standing in the middle of a large reception hall; four other people waited, their faces a picture of fury. The sole woman in the group was tapping her foot. He remembered her. She came to his shop the day he had gotten his letter. She was just as rude that day as she seemed in that moment.

Without much hesitation, Neville began to greet his cousin; making sure he said the required line. They all stepped away, fear of catching whatever craziness Neville brought with him.

“Welcome niece and nephews of the late Alwin Percival Longbottom.” An enchanted voice boomed from all around them; wands were drawn and pointed in the direction each thought would house the voice. “Relax every one. Things will become clear soon enough.” Footsteps echoed down the stairs and with them came a tall black man in a double breasted suit. He had a pocket watch in one hand and a scroll in the other. “I am Reginald of Alabastor and Alabastor Law firm. I was instructed to hand out your inheritances to you all.”

“I see all of you have passed the first test. Well done Neville, another five seconds and you would have forfeited your right to your inheritance.” A few grumbles were heard from the other cousins but Neville paid them no mind. 

“Now, now everyone,” the law wizard said, putting his watch away. “Please follow me into the pallor; I'm sure you're all very busy people and would like to get back to your lives.” No one could argue with that.

The wizard continued explaining as he walked. “All of you must know by now what you are getting.” When they got the pallor he motioned everyone into a seat. “Now, vaults 398,752,666 and 7 are for Dawn, Patrick, James and Orin, to be split between you as you see fit.” The four cousins smiled smugly, happy that Neville was not to get a share of their uncle’s wealth. “You four may sign here and leave.” The law wizard unrolled a parchment and charmed four Xs at the bottom. Each twin was given a quill and with flourish signed their names and left. 

Neville watched them signed and felt his stomach drop. Was this all a joke designed by his uncle to exact revenge on his now mentally unstable brother? He couldn’t be sure but the idea was terrifying nonetheless. He sat there patiently, eyes roaming everywhere as Reginald took out a few more papers from magically expanded pocket.

After a few more minutes of shuffle paperwork Reginald finally looks up; eyes slightly dark. “Since our guests aren’t leaving we should begin.” He began by pushing a contract in front of him. “Your uncle saw it fit to leave you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, the other eight vaults as well as five properties, including Dreadfall, located throughout Ireland, Scotland and one in London. He has also given you controlling interest of Quality Quidditch Supplies. All this comes up to 450, 000 galleons.”

Neville was speechless. He couldn’t believe his uncle, that he had never even met, would leave something like that for him. Before he could argue the estates given to him the door burst open. It was his cousin, Dawn, she had her wand out and pointed at his head. She was heaving under the strain as the other three stood behind her, wands at the ready.

“How dare he!” She spat, her words burning the very air around her. “I spent years playing loving niece to him and what does he leave me? One lousy vault? Why does fatty here get all his things when he’s not even one of us?!”

Neville pushed his chair back, wand drawn, voice ringing through the house. “I’m a Longbottom same as you!”

“Like hell you are!” one of the males spoke up this time. Neville believed it was Patrick. “We had to work hard for our vaults. Visiting him and talking with him. Do you know how many vacations I had to put off for him?! The only reason my wife hasn’t left me was because of the money he promised me. Now what do I tell her? Some eejit took it all?!”

“Neville do something,” Reginald whispered, eyes still trained on the wand Orin had pointed in his face. 

The brunette began to flourish his wand but it went flying across the room from a non-verbal ‘Expallirumus.’ Neville gulped, Dawn’s wand stabbing him in the throat a harsh reminder of the witch that sent his parents to St. Mungo’s

“Neville… Do something!” A desperate whisper flew through the air. 

“Shut up Law Wizard.” Dawn muttered, pulling the contract in front of Neville. “You’ll be signing your inheritance over to us.”

Neville ignored his cousin. “I can’t” Dawn jabbed the wand in his throat one more.

“Yes you can, you own the house b-”

“That’s enough out of you.” Patrick hissed, his silencing charm putting an end to Reginald’s help.

“Well cousin” Dawn spat, “sign the papers.” Neville didn’t move. He didn’t even blink. Something that Reginal said had given him and idea and he prayed to Merlin that it worked.

“Well cousin, sign the paper.” Neville still did say anything and his silence had the entire room tense.

Dawn eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring at the imprudence. “Fine, let’s see if the cruciatus curse doesn’t loosen your hand.” She lifted her wand, giving Neville the crucial seconds he needed.

“As Lord of Dreadfall Manor I banish you!” The air vibrated and stilled. The occupants of the room relaxed, nervous chuckles falling from their lips. 

“Well, looks like this Manor doesn’t want you as its Lord” Dawn cackled. Neville’s heart sank. It was their one shot and it hadn’t worked.

The cousins’ cackling filled the room; so loud that they hadn’t noticed the wind pick up in the manor until it was too late. The wind whipped around the room and took the cousins off their feet and off the property; their screams haunting the house long after they were gone. 

Neville picked up his wand and undid the silencing spell. Reginald cleared his throat, a small smile covering his lips. “Congratulations Neville, You have now inherited the other four vaults as well.”

Neville’s jaw dropped, heart skipping a beat as his brain tried to work his way through what he just heard. “There must be some mistake. I can’t -”

‘Oh but you do. Their letters clearly stated that should they try and take another’s inheritance then they would be disinherited. Also before I forget,” Reginald went to the cupboard, tapping it three times to open it. Inside was a chest, eight feet by four. The law wizard pulled it out and handed it to the young wizard.

“This is the collection your uncle spoke of in your letter.” The law wizard pried the chest open inside sat eight of the most beautiful ornate masks that Neville had ever seen. Each came in the colour of the rainbow with the exception of the middle one which was white.

“This Neville, is the Fete collection. It is said to have been carved from the bones of first wizard.” Reginald whispered, flicking his wand to call up the contract. “This is by far the most valuable thing your uncle has left you and it would be officially yours once you sign the contract.”

Neville nodded, picking up his pen and signing his name next to the X; power rushed into his body as his uncle’s entire life possessions transferred to him.

When Neville got home that night he was tired and just wanted to sleep. The events of the day buzzed in his head but the sudden transfer of his uncle’s estates made his body too tired to remain awake; but the Law Wizard’s instructs were very clear. He had to hand the collection in a well travelled room in his home as soon as possible or the consequences would be disastrous.

He placed the trunk at the foot of his bed, popping the lid and moving the masks onto the wall above his bed. With a stretch and a yawn he dropped into bed, already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

BetaXateB

 

Date: 14th January 2012

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I’m done it took near six months for me to start this because I hated all the beginnings I came up with. Hoped you enjoy it and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
